


Flurries

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf-speedwriting, Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, tf_speedwriting 2012 advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmos experiences his first snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> written for tf_speedwriting's 2012 Advent Calendar. Happy Holidays everyone!

"Oh..." Cosmos stood outside, mouth open with surprise as he stepped into the white flakes falling from the sky. He held one hand out to catch the flake, marveling at the composition and construction of the crystals. "Is this snow?"

Beachcomber looked over at him with a smile. "This is the stuff. Never seen it before?"

"No," the green bot took several image captures as the snowflakes melted away on his warm plating. "I could see the clouds sometimes from orbit, but I never got to see it from the ground before. It's very pretty."

"It sure is." Beachcomber watched as the snow built up on Cosmos's plating, taking a few image captures of his own.

After a while, when Cosmos was more white than green and the snow was still coming down, the blue mech stepped inside to retrieve their rations for the day. He heated them carefully and added sweetening agents, then carried them outside to his friend.

Cosmos took his warmed ration with a grateful smile, and the two minibots enjoyed the remainder of Cosmos' first snowstorm.  



End file.
